the god slaying sage
by pyro of the flame road
Summary: naruto a born ninja succeeded in killing the jubi and claimed the first title of campione. he must walk a lonely path of immortality. godlike smart naruto. pairing still debating
1. Chapter 1

i do not own campione or naruto even though i wish i did. please keep this in mind as you read my story.

Chapter 1

A blond boy was wandering the city of china's own Beijing. He had blue eyes and weird birth marks on his cheeks in the form of whisker marks. He sighed for the umpteenth time that he had counted. He saw a ramen stand and checked his pockets for money and frowned at the amount.

"not enough for one bowl. This is not my day." he said as he walked forward only nudging past people in the crowded streets. He looked around and saw a giant stair case leading into a mountain range. so he began to grow curious and walked up it.

"no food or water bummer this could've been better but this is a nice path almost calming." he said to himself with a small smile. The farther he went up the more he sensed a strange power almost that of the jubi's his eyes narrowed. He soon rushed up the giant stair case and looked around only spying a giant temple like castle. He debated on whether or not to enter.

'crack' a sound was heard around him and he quickly dodged to the side as a massive boulder crashed at where he once stood.

"you dare come to my palace commoner? To even look upon my appearance, such disrespect!" a feminine voice roared and naruto sweatdroped as a tree was swung at him.

'truth is I haven't gotten to see her 'appearance since i'm currently dodging all her attacks!' he thought as the woman swung it again this time hitting him. He landed on his back in a daze.

"that is gonna leave a mark tomorrow." he commented as he shook the cobwebs out of his head. He stood up and looked around and grabbed a incoming palm and judo threw her on the ground creating a small crater in the ground from the force and saw her cough up some blood. He was in a state of panic and was about to heal her but the girl swung her leg up to strike him. He felt it tap him but was sent back flying in the air through three trees and landed in a small pond. He saw her walk up.

"what is your name? to survive this long means you are not mortal." she asked and he looked up.

"my name is naruto uzumaki. But its been millions of years since i've been touched in such close range." he said standing up and she smiled.

"luo hao, I am a campione. The only one in china. Now then tell me why you are here or ill destroy you." she threatened and naruto smiled as he stood.

"big words but I don't know what a campione is nor do I care just know i'm here to destroy that vile chakra source." he said and she raised a eyebrow.

"chakra? You can sense it? Tell me this vile chakra where is it?" she asked un amused. He pointed at the palace. But faltered as it was gone and now was….in front of him…

"y-you're the person with such evil chakra?" he asked in shock and she narrowed her eyes.

"in a hundred and fifty years i've never heard such slanderous words. To call my powers evil is quite a bold statement." she said with a quiet fury.

"but its dark and ….. What is a campione?" he asked seeing the glare she was giving him. She huffed in arrogance.  
"a campione is a person who kills a god and takes its power for their own. You yourself seem to have powers of a god if not a god its self. Tell me your power where did you get it?" she asked and naruto took a thinking pose and was about to speak until a giggle was heard. They turned to see a woman with pink hair and green eyes full of mischief.

"ah so one has spotted him." she spoke as luo hao glared at her.

"Pandora what is the meaning of this?" she demanded and said woman smiled. She stared past luo hao to the blonde.

"he is a campione who has been unaware of his status for millennia's. he killed a primordial being and saved this world even shaped it some what." she said and luo hao frowned at that but the woman spoke up before she could interrupt her.

"he was before us gods so we couldn't be aware such had happened until we investigated. So meet your eldest sibling in the campione family if anything he would be your great great grandpa." she said and naruto grimaced at being called old.

"i'm not old Dattebyo! I'm froze in time as a teenager!" he defended and the woman giggled in delight.

"but you lived longer than most gods and even some other beings. You cant believe your young you're a million times her age and three times my own but hey you look good for being that old." she joked and he looked dejected as he sat in a miserable cross leg style and twirled a finger on the ground with imaginary arrows saying 'old' oldest' even 'grandpa'. luo looked at him with pity she was recognized for her long life and eternal beauty but that also meant she was old in human terms.

"enough with ages! What I wish to know is why he said my chakra is dark!" she questioned and he looked up unenthused.

"its like the jubi's chakra." he said depressed from earlier comments and Pandora nodded.

"its not hard to imagine considering her power came from heretic gods who strayed from their path of right." she explained and luo nodded in understanding. He had faced a god and remember the energy as evil even if he had the same energy.

"I see so it was a misunderstanding in his eyes my chakra seemed evil because it was a gods." she summed up and the woman nodded. Naruto stood up and began to walked away.

"where do you believe your going?" luo asked and naruto looked back and sighed.

"I have no reason to continue this besides I have to find a job to make money. I haven't ate in eighteen days and I got sidetracked but I apologize for my comments and the damage here as soon as I get the money ill pay to fix it." he said and in a flash. he was gone.

"such a fine man to be so kind. Too bad i'm married." Pandora said and luo looked at her incredulously but couldn't say anything as Pandora left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a bright flash he appeared in Japan. He was searching for odd jobs and saw a restraunt that was hiring a waiter. He smiled.  
He walked in and smelled stir fry and rice. His stomach growled and he walked to the front desk to see a young girl.

"may I help you?" she asked and naruto nodded  
"i'm here to apply for the waiter position if its still vacant. But can you tell me the requirements of the job." he asked politely and she nodded. She took out a clipboard with a list.

"ok, the requirements are as follows. Neat appearance, check people skills, check politeness, you also have that and I believe that is all as for our wages are lower than normal since this business is small and its family owned. You will be paid 3,719 yen a week on a normal week if you get over time then more can be added but….." she started but he cut her off with a friendly smile.

"ill do it for half of that a week including overtime." he said and she looked at him shocked at the kind gesture.

"um…no we couldn't …." she babbled in shock but he shook his head.

"it alright i've worked for less besides you have a whole family to worry about i'm just one person. In some other country I believe they say the need of the many over the need of few. But if you feel it is too much I could accept the rest in meals since i'm homeless." he said and she looked ready to deny it but a cough cut her off as a woman walked up.

"dear tend to the customers ill work a agreement out." she said and the girl nodded. The woman lead naruto away.

"I find your generosity is….surprising but laws prevent us from under paying our set wages." the women said and naruto smiled kindly.

"but you wouldn't be under paying me. Besides it is a very small request on my part. Half the payment in meals is agreeable is it not?" he asked and she seemed torn. But he simply stayed in the same posture.

"true it would be a equivalent to the amount and it would be a great help to us. But you do realize this country's currency don't you?" she asked and he nodded.

"of course I find this helpful to me also I haven't eaten anything except fruit for eighteen days. I'm a traveler and haven't been able to afford a fresh meal for sometime now." he said and she nodded as she brought out a form to sign. He put his name down and the information it asked and showed his id.

"very well the papers are filled and I checked your id for forgery. You can start at any moment you wish." she notified him and he nodded as he searched his back pack and smiled.

"I can start now. I have a proper outfit here. If that isn't to much trouble." he said and she nodded. He went to the back and dressed in a orange and red male kimono. He of course kept his old headband around his neck in a similar fashion like Hinata his old lover of so many centuries ago. He had straw sandals. He stepped out to show his appearance and a few female customers blushed and whispered. Even the daughter blushed.

"is this appropriate? If not I had some more traditional clothes." he asked confused and all the women shook their heads wanting him to stay in that outfit.

"that is fine naruto in fact I believe that can be your uniform to work in." the manager/mother said and he nodded. He spent that whole day taking orders and delivering the food to the tables. He had found he became popular as far as getting tips from women and girls alike for his kind personality. He of course split the amount between all the workers much to their protests. He didn't mind the attention he drew to him. He worked hard never taking a break. Soon it was time to close for the night. Naruto smiled as he grabbed his bag and went to go sat goodnight to the two kind women.

"goodnight you two. Ill be here in the morning and sorry if I caused a scene with my choice of clothes." he said with a bow and the mother looked worried.

"didn't you say you were homeless? Where will you go?" she asked and he smiled.

"i'm going to find a extra job maybe a store clerk or a bartender. But that isn't important you have done enough giving me such a job. Its very energetic and has a warm atmosphere." he said kindly and the woman was about to say something but a voice cut her off.

"dear me are you closed already? I wanted to try the food here." a sly comment was heard and naruto turned to see a male in a business suit.

"um i'm sorry but we were already prepared to close for the night perhaps you can come tomorrow?" naruto asked kindly hoping to not stir the person's anger but the person simply smiled and pulled out a roll of bills.

"ill give this to you for a meal and him as company. That wouldn't be too much trouble is it? Come to think about it he hasn't ate either so fix him something also my treat of course." he said and naruto saw the woman sweating in thought as if she was worried about his safety.

"if I may? It would be alright if this gentleman wants a word with me and a meal it is fine right? I'm fine as long as you profit from it." he said and the woman nodded as the daughter took the money.

"ill prepare something please have a seat also would you like something to drink?" the woman asked and the man smiled and nodded.

"yes a bottle of your best sake and two dishes please." he said and she nodded as she left. Naruto and the man sat at a booth. The sat in silence as the daughter brought the sake and left.

"you're a hard man to find. I've knew you were out there somewhere but you vanish as soon as I get word. Your name is naruto uzumaki is it not?" he asked and naruto nodded. They downed one dish each.

"yes am I in trouble? Have I broken a law or crossed someone?" he asked worried he may have brought trouble to this humble establishment but the man shook his head.

"no but I have a proposition for you. Simple really I lead a organization known for worshipping your kind and also information control. We want to back you in incidents such as china, Germany and Africa. We keep you from being responsible for those things and in turn we have a king to keep us a float. We offer our utmost assistance in any way possible." he said and naruto narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him.

"what is my kind?" he asked and the man smiled.

"a campione. Those who slay a god and obtain their authorities. You slain one long before our time and have gained a power to be respected." he said and naruto heard a glass plate shatter and saw the panicking girl. She hurriedly began to pick up the shattered plate. She quickly withdrew her hand. Cut the palm of her hand and he quickly stood to go to her. He grabbed her hand gently and a soft green color wrapped around their hands as it closed. She looked at him with a astonished yet fearful look.

"relax i'm not going to hurt you. Here let me help pick this up." he said and went to pick the pieces up but she stopped him.

"y-your highness. I…y-you don't need to bother with it. I'm deeply sorry!" she said but he only smiled sadly.

"see mr. uzumaki people recognize your power and authority. Why stay hidden? You could stand above them on a throne of gold and drink from silver." the man said and naruto frowned. He turned to him and glared.

"I want a normal life. I was never normal I went from a demon to a man worshipped as a god but never was me. I was never naruto uzumaki. First was the demon of konoha and then the hero of the leaf a sage and even the moon god or fox god. Why can't I be normal? Just for a thousand years?" he asked and the man smiled.  
He was getting somewhere in learning the kings real identity.

"because you were meant to be above humans even before slaying a god. Your fated to be something that is strong and more powerful than the gods themselves. Now sit please your aura is unnerving the poor dear." he said and naruto sighed as he sat down.

"what is your real purpose in wanting me over your group?" he asked and the man smiled. Almost flirting with the smile.

"well i'm only one woman so I don't have much of a agenda but as for the group its like this to us campiones are a protector and Japan only has one. We wish you would join so gods would stay wary of Japan and go elsewhere." she said and naruto stared in shock.

"y-you're a girl? Dammit how many girl are trying to trick me?" he asked and the she laughed.

"yes last I checked I am female and I never tried to trick you. You simply never asked and assumed I was a man even though my voice is clearly female." she said and naruto sighed but nodded.

"what if I stayed in reserve incase the other campione cannot fight? Like a ace in the hole or something. I'm very destructive last time I fought was when the whole world split into islands." he said and a glint in her eyes said amusement and interest.

"really now tell me….what is the power you got from the god? What was its name or classification?" she asked and naruto looked down and sighed.

"the name was jubi or ten tails it's a giant flower that is used to bring the end of the world or create something else. I killed it by…." he started mumbling at the end and she raised a eyebrow as she poured another dish for them.

"i'm sorry but I couldn't quite hear you can you repeat that last part?" she asked and naruto looked up.

"I a-ate the fruit of creation…..it's …heart." he said sickly green and she smiled amused. She leaned on her hand and seemed to be thinking.

"so this fruit it has another power right? Tell me what was its purpose?" she asked and naruto looked down.

"it brings anything it wishes into existence and also the source of its own energy. Only two have ate the fruit before and that is really….why i'm immortal and froze in time as a teenager." he explained and she smiled.

"what was your wish? What is it you wanted?" she asked and naruto frowned.

"i'm done answering so….." he started but her smile widened.

"two others but one was beside you and made a wish that caused this so i'm guessing something happened and someone made a wish to keep you alive which over ruled your wish and they died making you the sole slayer of the god and gained its power." she summed up and was about to speak more until she saw his expression.

"she was a lover no? you ate too much of the fruit and something went wrong. She saw this and began to panic. She did something to make you immortal to survive the whole thing and she….." the woman started but saw him breaking down almost.

"just stop ok? You don't know anything that happened that day. So many people died there and we were not lovers…I never accepted her feelings before she died. I was a god in her eyes something that was suppose to be in a shrine or bible. She always jumped to save me but yet I couldn't do anything and she died for me." he said in tears as the woman got silent.

"forgive me….I didn't truly know but bits and pieces of it and misspoke …" she said quietly and naruto frowned but said nothing but he took the sake bottle and downed it then sighed as it went down his throat. He gave a fixated look to her.

"I believe we are done we are holding them up and its getting late." he said and she nodded. They stood and he bid them goodnight as they left. She got in her car and stared at him as he walked away. She sighed in pity but knew something had to be done.

'what are the chances he's drunk? I'm not sure but can I leave a king out on the street.' she thought and made her mind up. She quickly started the car and pulled up beside him.

"come on get in. I'll let you stay with me and tomorrow we can get you a home. I shot my mouth off and said some hurtful things allow me to make amends for it by at least knowing your safe and warm." she said and naruto stopped and sighed. He walked up and got in. she smile lightly.

"I guess I to was acting immature with my reaction." he said and she smiled then nodded as she drove.

"kaoru sayanomiya the leader of the history compilation committee  
Also a hime-miko." she introduced and naruto nodded.

"naruto uzumaki namikaze of konoha and all around friendly sage." he introduced and she chuckled as she drove.

"very well naruto tell me do you like women?" she asked in a curious voice and naruto shrugged.

"well i'm not gay if that is what your meaning but I was more or less secluded and didn't really care about silly things such as sex and stuff." he said and she nodded.

"honest I like that but can I tell a secret?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I love women myself and have a habit of enjoying a few a night. Would you mind if I …." she started and naruto waved it off.

"kaoru-san we are in your car and going to your home. Why does my say matter besides. You act as if your worried about my opinion of your partner choices. You are well within right to do as you please." he said and she nodded slowly. A small smile that spelled a dirty night.

(time skip)

Naruto regretted his words. she had to include him in this. He was feeling awkward as girls clung to him as they all drank. Kaoru gave him a suit and made him dress in it. He even had a orange and black fedora.

"come on naruto-kun enjoy yourself its just harmless fun. He just shy having such beautiful girls around him. So no worries. Hahaha!" kaoru laughed out and the three girls around naruto stared at him and made a 'awww' noise. Naruto blushed in embarrassment at being called out.

"so naru-kun tell me more about yourself. Like your hobby or a dream." a girl asked and naruto took a thinking pose. As they whispered and kaoru smiled.

"well my adorable sempai? Please do answer." she said and naruto sighed but nodded.

"I like training in martial arts but my dream is…to have a family and be able to protect them." he said and kaoru raised her glass in humor and praise.

"to naruto a man who's dream is as noble as his heart!" she cheer and they all raised their glasses.

"you know that it is very sweet to have a dream like that. I hope you can make it a reality." a girl said comforting his embarrassment and kaoru nodded. Naruto smiled a small smile as he felt a little happy. Hours passed by and kaoru took her girls up to the roof to show them the stars. His girl was sitting beside him a little nervous since the other two left with kaoru.

"you could go up there if you wanted to. I'm fine down here." he said and she shook her head.

"no…i'm fine here besides…i'm scared of heights." she said and naruto nodded. He wasn't a man of many words…..well since many years ago.

"I see well everyone has something they are scared of…me i'm worried someone I get close to might die. I'm not exactly perfect or all that strong all my friends died some time ago but I feel they will protect me as I move forward and watch over my life." he said sadly as he stared at his drink. It was impossible to get drunk since he couldn't get poison by any toxins.

"I….how did they die?" she asked and naruto grimaced but then a small smile.

"I was not exactly what people call ordinary so a group hunted me down and tried to kill me…..but my friends stepped in and fought them off but died or got wounded….I got the people put in a jail long after but the remainder of my friends died from the wounds…i'm sorry its not a story a girl would like and is probly scary." he apologized but she shook her head.

"no not at all! Did you have someone special in those people?" she asked and naruto smiled.

"of course they were all special to me! They were a family to me and my first friends!" he said and she shook her head again.

"did you love one of them?" she asked and she could almost hear his brain screech to a halt. As his smile drop and his eyes widened. She was about to retract her question but he spoke.

"y-yeah, a girl named Hinata Hyuga….she died in my arms…I had realized how much she meant to me at the last second….she loved me so much but I was indecisive and scared…." he said and she gasped seeing tears. He quickly wiped them away.

"i'm sorry i'm getting all emotional." he said trying to stop the tears. She grabbed his hand gently.

"no its okay to cry for her it shows you cared deeply for her. No worries just let it out. Being strong and moving forward is only half the battle of grieving." she said and held him against her to comfort him. They never saw kaoru and the girls at the top of the stair case smiling at the two. They all left the two alone and went about their own business.


End file.
